callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rust
thumb|The Map of Rust. Bananas are eating people. please evacuate. and back to our rusty program. Rust is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set in an oil yard in the middle of the desert. It is the smallest map, featuring a tall tower surrounded by open space with some cover such as containers and some pipes. The central tower has a ladder and two connecting pipes to reach the top, allowing players to see the area below. There is another elevated area in the corner by accessing the round pipeline. Behind this building is a small tunnel, one of the few areas that provide good cover from air attacks. Furthermore, the area around the tower has two hidden "tunnels", one by the ladder, and the other on the other side. They are very dark and small, and can be used by stealthy players to ambush enemies. Rust is the 'spiritual successor' to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Shipment. While the majority of Rust's layout is different, the two maps are both very small maps. This is also one of the more multiplayer-flexible maps. Almost any weapon fits into this map. Due to the small size of the map, players will spawn within close proximity to each other. Occasionally, players will spawn directly in someone else's line of sight, resulting in very quick kills. There are very few viable camping spots as most locations are exposed or easily accessible. The map is briefly seen in the final section of the single-player mission Endgame. Tips * Be careful calling in care packages. Because the map is so small, it is easy for an enemy to kill you while you're waiting or retrieving it. A care package does make for some tempting bait, however, so you can use it to draw enemies into your trap. * Try to avoid running on the middle pipe that leads to top of the map as it is very easy for players to kill you. * A fairly good camping spot is on top of the container on the north side of the map. It is hard to see you in a ghillie suit besides the tower is the only sniping spot in the map. You can get on by climbing on the barrels then climbing up to the top. * Placing a sentry gun at the top of the tower is useful, as the sentry gun will cover almost the entire map. * Most forms of air support will easily bombard the map due to its small size and lack of good cover. An airstrike can cover about 50% of the map's area, and the Stealth Bomber will cover even more, and with Danger Close Pro, the Stealth Bomber can bombard the whole map if placed properly. Due to lack of overhead cover, manually controlled killstreaks are extremely powerful. * The crates are a perfect spot to ambush an unsuspecting player. * While playing 3rd Person, if you climb to the top of the tower, you can get a bird's eye view while being fully covered. * Be aware of the sheltered area underneath the tower, it provides good concealment and relative safety from fire but is vulnerable to grenades. * Holding one of the covered corners is a sure-fire way to victory. The map is small, so the enemy will have to come to you via a very limited number of paths, and sticking together will prevent enemies from spawning too close or in behind. * If you go to the North-Western corner of the map, you can climb into the small, detached piece of pipe. This is a good spot to camp from, as it is impervious to all weapons that aren't fired directly into it. * Rust is a great map for using Akimbo with weapons such as the Vector and Mini-Uzi. Close combat situations happen all the time in Rust so you need a quick trigger finger to get a good score. * If calling in a controlled killstreak, like Chopper Gunner, it is a good idea to go prone on the top platform before calling it in because most people will not climb up there due to the lack of cover. * Stay in corners where you can easily see everyone and have lots of cover, never be somewhere where someone could sneak up on you from behind if you travel the map this will happen plenty of times. * The deathstreak Painkiller is very useful on this map, because players often will run around the map and this will reduce the chance of being spawn killed. * Using Claymores around corners is a sure way to get kills, because many players will pass through looking to camp. Trivia *There is a crashed Sea Knight outside the map. This may be a reference to Endgame, except for the fact that Shepherd crashed in a Pavelow, not a Sea Knight *At the end of the mission "Endgame," Rust can be seen in the background without a fence surrounding it. *There is also a flipped Zodiac near the river. *This seems to be the spiritual successor to Shipment, as both are the smallest maps in their game and feature close quarters and a few areas that longer range combat can take place. *The Sea Knight outside of the map is also the exact same one from Crash from Call of Duty 4. *When traveling upriver in Spectator Mode, a small town can be found with a few buildings and details. Also, there is a narrow strip of land that has 2 WWII era German trucks and a German tank. Its interesting that they should be in Afghanistan though. *In the tunnel way there is a banging noise. *There is a good camping spot most people may not know about, run about 1/2 up the pipe and look to your left there will be a little port sticking out which you can jump on and go prone and will be difficult to see. *Another extremely useful camping spot is near the pipe you can hide in, go to the top of the tower by climbing up the ladder and look to the right a little there will be a very tall oil container which can jump on and no one can shoot you unless they come from behind. *An AC-130 on this map is nearly impossible to hide from, you could decimate the whole map if you received one. *On Ground War, there is a glitch that prevents this appearing in the rotation schedule, so it can't be played. It is unknown if this is a glitch or if it was removed from the rotation due to the small size of it. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer